The Seven Days of Zutara
by Kisho101
Summary: Zutara Week 2012. A whole week to celebrate the 'liquidy-hotness' that is Zuko and Katara. Up now- Seasons- Even as the seasons changed, their love always remained the same..
1. Serendipity

_**My First Zutara Week! So excited! :DDD Well here ya go...**_

* * *

_**Serendipity**_

* * *

_**I **_usually wake up a little later than Zuko. "I rise with the sun," he has told me a countless number of times. So, if I want everything to look normal, I'm going to have to wait until he wakes up, gets dressed, curses to Agni about his hair, and leaves a kiss on my cheek. I'm not sure I will be able to though. I am just too excited and happy! Once he leaves I run *wobble* over to the nursery where Iroh is walking around.

"Come on, Iroh, let's go play hide and go seek. Does that sound fun, my darling boy?" He nods enthusiastically. I tell him to stay hidden where he is near a book shelf and that a nice lady is going to come and take care of him. But he has to stay there. I rush off to find Zuko and put on my best worried look. After I tell him that I can't find Iroh anywhere, he runs off in a hurry. I take a 'secret' route to where Iroh is hidden.

"Zuko, you'll never guess who I found hiding behind the book shelf."

"Iroh, you know you shouldn't go wandering off alone, especially without your mother or a guard."

"I wasn't talking about him."

"What do you mean Katara? Kya and Lu Ten are sparring. And it's not like little Ursa's going anywhere." He pats my swollen stomach playfully. "Who else could it…" I move to the side and I'm pleased with Zuko's expression.

"Mom..?"

"Zuko, my son…You're right, I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, after ten years a son has found his mother and even though I won't get to see my mother anymore, I feel…at peace. Who knew a simple game of hide and seek could lead you to find a loved one.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_So basically what happens is that Katara somehow finds Ursa and she works out a plan to surprise Zuko. And then tada! Mother Son Reunion time. So while trying to find his son Iroh, he instead finds his mother with the help of Katara. Hence, finding something nice while looking for something else. I'm not too sure I'm feeling this one all that much though. Either way, I worked my hardest on it! _**

**_Feedback is appreciated! As Always, Thanks for reading. :D_**

**_Until tomorrow,_**

**_~Kisho101_**


	2. Momentous

_**Zutara Week Day 2- Momentous! Read, review and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**Momentous**_

* * *

_**Z**_uko had thought they were going to get on Appa and head back to their campsite. Oh, he couldn't be more wrong. They were walking in the rain towards Appa, yet right when they reached the bison, he could hear the choked sobs coming from the girl next to him, so he stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. When she looked up at his face and he saw the tears glimmering in her eyes and her almost broken state, he could have sworn he felt his chest tighten.

Zuko would be lying if he said he didn't hold any kind of affection for Katara. He strived for her acceptance and forgiveness. He didn't really understand why, but he _wanted_ her to like him…sometimes even more as a friend.

Katara would be lying if she said she didn't hold any affection for Zuko. For a time after Ba Sing Se, she was extremely angry by Zuko's betrayal. But what surprised her was how hurt she was. She didn't know why, but sometimes she would catch herself thinking about Zuko and how it would be if they were…more than friends. She didn't hate him as he thought she did.

In the moment Katara threw her arms around his neck, he immediately responded and wrapped his own arms around her waist. She appeared so fragile and dare he say helpless. It pained him to see her this way. He led her the rest of the way to Appa and as he cradled her in his lap he couldn't help but feel as if it was his pain too. It seemed as though in that very moment that she threw those icicles toward the man, he felt a special connection to her. They had both lost their mother and helping her track down her mother's killer somehow felt like he was avenging his own mother.

As Zuko was thinking about his place in all of this, he could faintly feel something on his cheek. When he was finally refocusing his vision, he felt lips press onto his. He saw that Katara was kissing him and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't having a hallucination or dream. No, this kiss was very real. He didn't want to ruin the moment by kissing back. That and he was a little nervous (he wouldn't admit it of course). He started to softly kiss her back, but then his honorable side kicked in and he slowly pulled away, thinking that he was somehow taking advantage of her in this state.

"I-I'm sorry Zuko I-"

"It's okay Katara."

As they began to fly far away on Appa, they both thought back to the kiss and how it could be categorized into being a special moment that passed between them. Both, however, didn't know how…momentous that kiss truly was.

* * *

"Hey you two, quit with the sucking face already! Oh no, Suki, I think I'm going to hurl!"

"Hey guys! Are you excited?"

"Sorry but they got to go out there already! The crowds getting pretty wild."

"Twinkles, you're the Avatar. Calm their behinds down for a sec. Our two lovebirds are sharing a moment."

No, they had not one idea of what that simple kiss would lead up to.

"Thank you all for coming. I, Fire Lord Zuko, would like to introduce to you your new Fire Lady and my wife, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Uproarious applause could be heard, but the couple had drifted into a world where they were the only two standing. Looking into each other's eyes, gazing into each other's hearts, they shared a passionate and love-filled kiss.

* * *

No one really knew how Zuko and Katara had suddenly fallen in love. But Zuko and Katara hadn't fallen in love. They were already in love. Their love for each other hidden in the deepest parts of their souls and hearts. That one kiss, that simple kiss wasn't really simple at all. The kiss the two had shared was indeed…momentous.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I actually really liked this prompt! I hope you liked this one-shot too! **_

_**As Always, Thank you!**_

_**Until tomorrow,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	3. Transcend

_**Day Three- Transcend! Hope you enjoy it! :D If you want to listen to the song My Heart Will Go On to further enhance your reading experience, please do so! Well here goes...**_

* * *

_**Transcend**_

* * *

_Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on…_

_**Z**_uko and Katara had always had something special.

They had met when Zuko had come to live with his uncle who lived next door to Katara. Although at first they showed as much hostility as a six and eight year old can to each other, they somehow crossed over the line of 'like and dislike' because they became best friends. They were practically inseparable. From laughing with each other and learning how to ride bikes to even crying on each other's shoulders, they had formed a bond that couldn't be easily broken.

Throughout the years, they started to see each other in a new light. They weren't really sure who initiated the kiss that started it all, but they were glad they did. They were famous for their bickering. But no matter however much they bickered, they were crazy for each other. They graduated high school and went to separate colleges as they were pursuing different careers. It seemed as if the all the distance and space between them only strengthened their bond and even their love for one another. After they graduated college and got jobs, Zuko knew it was time. So that evening when they were watching her favorite movie at the apartment they shared, he thought of a plan to propose to Katara. She would be delighted he hoped and he knew he would be ecstatic if she said yes.

As he thought about placing the necklace he had carved with their initials and a burning heart around her neck, he couldn't help but think back to the first time they had met and how mean they were to one another. He remembered he had come to live with his uncle after his father had caused a fire that burned his house…and his face. His mother had disappeared in the dead of night, and he was still too young to understand anything that was happening. All he could feel and truly understand was a deep numbness. A numbing pain that swelled in his little eight year old heart. He slowly became angry and hotheaded. His sister had disappeared along with his father and his uncle became his guardian…and father figure. That's when he had come to live with him. That's when he first met the small, blue eyed girl that made him so frustrated and infuriated him to no end. Yet when she insisted on talking to him, even when he would only respond with one worded answers, he felt that the numbness and anger that resided in him slowly became extinguished. It was almost as if the girl was cool water that happened to be slowly dousing his blazing inferno. For the first time in a while, he had felt…content.

* * *

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime…_

"…_hello Zuko."_

"…"

"_I see you have a dragon. What's its name?"_

"…"

"_I have a polar-bear dog. His name is Snowflake."_

"_What kind of a name is snowflake?"_

"_It's a very good name!"_

"_Sure it is. My dragon's name is Agni."_

"_But he's a cute little dragon. That names too powerful for him."_

"_He is neither cute nor little!"_

"_He is a pretty cute little guy."_

"_Hmph…"_

"_Zuko."_

"…"

"_I'm sorry."_

"…_so am I." Zuko didn't know if he was sorry for getting mad or sorry for the situation he was currently found himself in._

"_I guess your dragon's…pretty powerful too.."_

"…_There's some swings in the back. Wanna come play?" A quick nod of the head and they were off._

* * *

_Once more you opened the door and you're here in my heart… _

A few weeks had passed since Zuko had thought up how he was going to propose to Katara. He was leaving the office and heading back to the apartment to pick up Katara and take her on a picnic he had planned in the park near their favorite pond with the turtleducks.

Katara had been working on a book of their love, however cheesy it may have sounded, she wanted to keep a little 'biography' over the life of Zuko and herself and in time, maybe if Zuko ever proposed to her, she'd give it to their children and so on.

She was putting some finishing touches on the latest part she had written when Zuko arrived and told her he had a surprise for her. He walked her over to his car and they were off. Zuko hadn't thought it would rain. It had been a really sunny day. Katara suggested they stop and wait for the rain and the occasionally large gust of wind to stop. Zuko was a stubborn one though and he wanted, needed to get to the picnic basket that he had left under the tree. After a few years of searching and searching, he had finally found the ring his mother had left in her will that was entitled to him. He was planning on proposing to Katara today. He drove on in the howling wind and as the car started to skid, he slammed his foot down on the brake. But it was already too late. For at that very instant that he had stopped, a truck came and crashed into the vehicle. Katara hit her head on the windshield with the force and Zuko's head had been thrown back in the impact. The airbags hadn't worked and now both were unconscious.

* * *

They had been in the hospital for some time and Zuko was already on his feet. Every day he stayed by Katara's side. Every day he asked about her. And every day he was told the same thing. Her chances at survival…looked slim.

She proved them otherwise when one day, she finally opened her eyes. The only problem was that she had no recollection of Zuko or anyone for that matter. They told him it was best if he left her alone for a while and so they gave him his belongings. On the top though, was a small blue book that didn't belong to him. As he looked through it, he realized that it was Katara's and that she had been in the process of writing a story about them. It was too painful to look at, so he left it alone for a while.

But, Zuko wasn't one to give up, so finally after some hesitation, the doctor allowed Katara to leave with him.

Two months had passed. Eight months. Five years and she still didn't remember a thing. Five years when Zuko would read her the book every day in hopes that she would come back to him. People had said it was a lost cause. She would never come back to him.

* * *

Seven years when at last, his love for her finally opened the door to her memory. And it reopened his heart.

"Zuko…you're the boy from the book. It' us..I-I. How long has it been?"

"Katara? It's been so long. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Zuko, I've missed you too."

* * *

_Love can touch us one time and never let go 'till we're gone… We'll always go on…_

When everyone else had given up on her, Zuko pushed through. His love for her pushed him to fight for her. They had gotten married, raised children, and been very blissful for the remainder of their lives. They knew their love could rise above any trials and tribulations they might face. Sixty years had passed when they had both left the world while they slept, wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Mom, look I found a small, blue book. I think it was Gran-Gran's."

Yes, their love would always go on, it would always transcend.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**So I wanted to make this one emotional to show how their love really transcends! I really thought and liked how the song My Heart Will Go On fits with the theme. So I decided I'd use some of the lyrics to sort of spice it up a little and sort of describe what's happening in that chapter.**_

_**If anyone here is also reading White Lotus High or And So Destiny and Fate, Clash, I plan to update soon. I should have Chapter Ten of WLH before Friday. And Chapter Fourteen of ASDFC before Saturday or so.**_

_**As Always, Thank You! :D**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	4. Whimsical

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's day four!...**_

* * *

_**Whimsical**_

* * *

_**T**_he palace staff had no idea what had caused the Fire Lord and Lady to act as they did the summer after their marriage and coronation. One morning the Fire Lady was out in the Royal Gardens doing various summersaults while the Fire Lord sat under the shade of a nearby tree and laughed heartily. None of the servants or guards thought any member of the Royal Family could even laugh or smile, unless said smile was an evil one. They looked on curiously at the couple.

* * *

They were in utter shock when the Fire Lady suggested they all roll down grassy hills. Pans could be heard colliding with the marble floors when said Fire Lady along with the Fire Lord and Gaang were seen rolling down the 'hills' near the pavilion having the time of their lives. It arose some laughs when the ponytail boy rolled straight into a surrounding tree.

* * *

It is a known fact that the Fire Lord despises tea, unless he is under a lot of stress which is usually caused by General Iroh nagging him to drink his tea. That day though, the Fire Lady and him order and try around thirty different types of teas. General Iroh was extremely ecstatic that day.

* * *

The cooks were surprised, to say the least, when the couple walked in and announced they were there to learn how to bake a hot chocolate cake. They left them alone after giving them a rundown on the basics. When they came back, they found them engaged in an all-out flour battle with an interesting looking cake on the on the table. Flour landed on a cook's nose and the other one laughed hysterically, until an egg landed on his head. The Fire Lord and Lady weren't really allowed to visit the kitchens after that.

* * *

It just so happens that one day, the Fire Lady was eating purple berry yogurt which was all the rage in the sweltering heat that is the Fire Nation. As the Fire Lord was walking by, she asks if he wants to try some because it's 'oh so scrumptious!' Of course, he isn't one to say no to his beloved wife, so he promptly grabs the spoon from her and smears some on her lips. To her pleasant surprise, he kisses it off. He turns to leave but not before adding, 'you're right, it's good, but you're delicious.' *wink*. Oh not many knew the Fire Lord was a playful one, but the Fire Lady knew indeed and it would always amuse her to no end.

* * *

By the end of the summer, the palace servants and guards were all entertained by the antics Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara were usually up to. They actually very much enjoyed the liveliness they brought to the palace. They made it feel like home. They would never admit it though.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay guys, I decided I would be whimsical today, so I made a small AMV for Zuko...check it out! When I say small I mean small, a few seconds.**_

_**It's called, No Shoes, No Shirt, And Yes Zuko Still Gets Service! Longest title ever? Yes.**_

_**www . youtube watch?v=sfQwWJqBwFc**_

_**Just don't put in the spaces. You know just type it in regular.**_

_**As Always, Thank you!**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	5. Heartstrings

_**I've made it to Day Five of Zutara Week! :D Plenty thanks for the reviews. Here is...**_

* * *

_**Heartstrings**_

* * *

_**I**_t had been a week or so since Katara had forgiven Zuko. Since the hug the two shared, they had talked a lot more and had even begun to confide in one another. You could say they were best friends. A few days was all it took for them to become best friends.

Now, Zuko didn't lie anymore, so he couldn't say he didn't like Katara as more than a friend. When he was near her, he felt a strange tugging on his heart. When he was away from her, it was as if the there was a string attached to his heart that was pulled straight. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling, but he felt as if he might actually, dare he say, …love her.

But, Zuko would see the way the young Avatar would also look at Katara and there was a time when he thought he should just push his feelings to the innermost part of his heart, as that would be the honorable thing to do. But Zuko could also clearly recall a certain someone telling him that he had no honor. One without honor shouldn't be expected to do honorable things. It's pure logic, he would muse to himself.

There was only one problem. Zuko was one of the most awkward people on the planet. He didn't know how to tell her of his feelings and while he would think of ways to tell her he liked her, he would slowly start to disillusion himself.

He had finally worked up the courage and approached while she was in the kitchen washing the dishes as usual.

"…Katara, I wanted to tell you…er…I-I…there's a string. I mean, I think, no I know I."

When she looked at him with a blank expression, he gave up and turned to leave.

* * *

His birthday was today, yet he didn't feel much like celebrating. He was sure he blew his chances with Katara. He was lying on his bed brooding when he heard a knock on his door. When he got up, Katara was standing in front of him, with a…string?

"I wanted to give you this for your birthday. I know you might think of it as a strange gift, but I think I know what you meant when you mentioned string to me the other night." She hands him the string and when he looks closely at it, he can see that it says Heartstring.

"Wha-..I don't understand."

"I think I might…like you. And when you mentioned strings, I remembered the feeling I get when you're around or away. So, I'm giving you the string to my heart."

* * *

The war was over and everyone was enjoying themselves in the new era of peace.

And it was on that very day that Zuko gave Katara the string to his own heart. Except his string was more of a ribbon. A betrothal ribbon with a heart carved on the stone. She wore hers lovingly on her neck, while he wore his proudly on his wrist.

* * *

Their real heartstrings had been in a tangled, knotted mess. As they slowly started to discover their feelings for each other, the strings started to slowly become straight. If they were able to see their real heartstrings, they would see that it was really only one string with Katara on one end and Zuko on the other.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I liked this prompt. I even drew a little something for it. Check it out.**_

_**Heartstrings: #/d57za3k**_

_**Can You Feel It? is my Whimsical drawing: art/Can-You-Feel-It-315409969**_

_**As Always, Thanks a bunches for everything!**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	6. Faded

_**Okay so a little short! But I really liked this prompt and I hope you like this little drabbling one-shot! Here goes...**_

* * *

_**Faded**_

* * *

_**O**_ver the years, Zuko began to notice that his friend's eyes were slowly losing their color, their light. There was one person though, that still retained that gleam. One person's eyes that still held love and hope, even though the war was long over. Those eyes also retained their fierceness and icy glare. He had been on the receiving end of that steely gaze on countless occasions. Yet he had also been the receiver of the bright, love-filled gaze that came from those deep azure eyes that he had loved since they had first landed on him.

While everyone else's eyes were fading, that one special person's eyes still held that intense passion. As much as he loved her eyes, Zuko loved Katara more and no matter what time threw at them, another thing was certain. To Zuko, her eyes weren't the only thing not fading away with time. No, to Zuko, their burning love-filled hearts still held their flame. Never would their love fade.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! They rock and You rock! :D**_

_**Check out my pic for this prompt: #/d580tat**_

_**I'm also working on WLH as I type this, so it should be out by tomorrow. *crosses fingers***_

_**As Always, Thank You!**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**~Kisho101**_


	7. Seasons

_**Sorry, it's a little late... enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Seasons**_

* * *

_**W**_inter Warmth

Katara and Zuko were heading over to the South Pole, much to Zuko's dismay. The sun had weak light there and it slowed down his firebending. But he tried to look at the bright side…he would have Katara to snuggle with.

They were headed there for a special reason, but Zuko had told Katara that he wanted her to visit her family as a cover up.

When they arrived, Zuko hurriedly said hello to everyone. There was something that needed his attention more than small talk did. Plus, he was never one for small talk.

When he reached Katara's Gran-Gran, she was already seated at the table with two cups of tea...and the ring.

They left after a few days and headed back to the Fire Nation, where Zuko would ask someone the most important question of his eighteen year old life.

* * *

Spring Flowers

When they arrived back at the Fire Nation, Zuko went straight to the palace gardens, sure that his mother would be there.

After they talked things over, Zuko set out to pick the prettiest and most fragrant flowers that grew in the garden. Next, his mother showed him how to weave them into a crown.

When he finally got it after the second (fifth) try, he practically ran to Katara's room and dragged her out to the garden, and had her stand underneath the cherry blossom tree that bloomed there.

He slowly placed the crown atop her head and lowered himself onto one knee. That's when he asked the big question.

He asked her if she would marry him. He stuttered and nervously rambled, but a kiss and excited squeal from her silenced him quickly.

He told her that he wanted to go to the South Pole to get her grandmother's blessing. After she questioned him about his intentions, she agreed and handed him a ring that had been a family heirloom. It would be his to wear, as Katara was going to be wearing his mother's gold ring. But he also had carved her a necklace, which he placed promptly around her neck. A purple stone, that had been carved intricately with fire and water swirling around one another, hung proudly from the ribbon.

Their wedding was set for summer and they couldn't wait.

* * *

_**S**_ummer Chill

The wedding had been great, but the pair hardly noticed their surroundings. They were too busy enthralled by one another.

A little before the sun began to set, the couple was told that Appa was ready to take them to Ember Island where they would spend their honeymoon. After a few whistles and cheers were thrown their way, they got on Appa and flew away into the sunset…literally.

They arrived shortly and Appa flew back to the palace…after being given a watermelon of course.

They splashed around in the water for a while, but it was started to get cold.

So they headed inside…and fire and water finally became one.

* * *

_**F**_all-ing For You Again

After two years, the couple slowly started drifting apart. They were needed in different meetings. They hardly spent time with each other anymore. Iroh saw this and he began to form a plan in his mind.

So, one evening, he told them a meeting would be held in the garden soon and they were both needed there. It never crossed their minds as to why a meeting would be in a garden.

When they arrived, they found that they were the only ones there and that a blanked had been set up. Along with treats…and tea. Iroh.

"Why don't we take a break and look there's dragon tarts! Your favorite."

"Okay, that sounds…nice."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Why are we like this Zuko?"

"…I-I don't know."

"There used to not be any silences between us. Now I hardly get to see you, let alone talk to you. I feel as if you've…fallen out of love with me."

"Katara, listen to me. I would never fall out of love with you. I will always love you! Even in another life, I know I'd find a way to make you fall in love with me."

"Oh Zuko I love you too!"

And so even as the seasons changed, their love for each other would always remain the same.

* * *

**_So Zutara Week comes to an end. It was fun participating and I can't wait for next year! :D_**


End file.
